Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)
& |similar = Super Saiyan God Potential Unleashed Pure Progress }} , usually just referred to as , is a transformation used by Goku during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance When Goku enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver, blue and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles travelling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. In a promotional art for Dragon Ball Super depicted the aura as red while the other is conjunction with blue. In both arts, the auras are surrounded by an halo of energy. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing blue aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Goku's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Overview Goku achieves this state by breaking his "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within. This state while initially increasing his capabilities vastly more than even X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, the equally augmented mental parameters allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle, steadily evolving their power and efficiency with each exchange. The unique properties of this state appear to allow him to re-energize and essentially negate all previous injuries. However, the "Omen's" greatest strength is that it gives Goku the Ultra Instinct ability, granting him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. Midway through the Tournament of Power, Goku enters the Ultra Instinct "Omen" state which neither the Great Priest nor Whis is certain about. They speculate that it is a form of Ultra Instinct after watching Goku fight; Beerus and the other gods later agree. According to Whis, Goku accomplished this by breaking the "shell" (his utmost limits to be exact) to his deeper potential, after his willpower collides with the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. Goku's speed increases drastically as even Dyspo and Toppo are unable to register his movements. He casually avoids Toppo's Justice Flash while walking, so fast that no extra movements are seen. This state allows Goku to fight on par with and even at times push back Jiren and harm him, who is at the level of a God of Destruction or higher and whose power completely exceeded that of Goku using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Vegeta all point out that Goku moves and fights differently than usual. Piccolo also notes that Goku is constantly evolving throughout his battle with Jiren, to the point that Goku seems to have a slight advantage over the Pride Trooper (though he had yet to power up). This state, however, is only temporary as Goku eventually loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren blocking his final attack and sending him flying with a Power Impact. Throughout the tournament, while slowly regaining his stamina, Goku realizes that in order to defeat Jiren, he will need to once again access this form. While fighting the newly-fused Kefla in her Super Saiyan form, her power rivaled the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, causing Goku to break through his "self-limiting shell" once again and re-attain Ultra Instinct. During this usage, it is revealed Goku has far more control of his consciousness in the form, as he is able to freely talk and power up unlike before. While fighting Kefla, Goku informs about his control of the state, easily dodging all of her attacks, however, his attack damage was proven to be inadequate against Kefla. This is due to Goku not being able to fully utilize Ultra Instinct. Without the bolster from the Spirit Bomb enabling him to access this state independently, he is still focusing his thoughts on attacking instead of attacking on instinct. While unleashing his final attack before he would run out of stamina, Goku used the Sliding Kamehameha to defeat Kefla, as he could focus on charging the attack while his body instinctively dodges any threat and catch Kefla off guard. This newfound control of Ultra Instinct caused Jiren to break out of his meditation. After Kefla's defeat, noticing how exhausted Goku is, Frieza realizes that one has to bear overwhelming physical stress as the cost for such a gain in power. After witnessing the Kefla's defeat, Vegeta attempts to mimic Goku's Ultra Instinct "Omen", by acting unconscious. This, however, does not work, as Vegeta takes several, heavy blows from Katopesla's attacks and resorts to using his preferred style of combat. Whis said that it would be harder for Vegeta to attain this state due to him always thinking in a fight rather then just moving. Video game appearances Ultra Instinct makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle under the name Ultra Instinct "Omen". It also appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). Trivia *Interestingly, during any moment when Goku makes a guttural grunt, yell or scream during this state his voice experiences a dual-voice, similarly to how he first transformed into a Super Saiyan in the original, Japanese dub of "Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Goku". During his second awakening of the form Goku largely was able to speak with a more calm and cleaner voice. **This applies to even subtle grunts, such as when he used his Kiai to send Kefla flying into a nearby "mountain." **This is also the case during the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when Goku becomes a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan, which was a transformation that was similar to Goku's first awakening of Ultra Instinct "Omen" in that he was in an unconscious state with power given through the use of the Spirit Bomb. *Ultra Instinct "Omen" is similar to Godspeed, an ability used by Killua Zoldyck from the Hunter x Hunter series, both visually (emission of light-colored aura, change in the user's eye color) and in terms of effect. In particular, it resembles the Whirlwind application of said ability, which, on top of making Killua's movements faster, enhances the speed of his reactions by making them purely instinctive. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Doctrina egoísta "Señal" pt-br:Instinto Superior Category:Transformations